


Wacky Wedding!

by Emilia2



Series: Blogger Blitz: Shipping Wars [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia2/pseuds/Emilia2
Summary: Itsuki goes to a wedding as Yashiro's plus-one, but when a freak storm hits it is up to Itsuki to save the day!
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro
Series: Blogger Blitz: Shipping Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wacky Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the first of three stories that originally appeared on my gaming blog, Shoot the Rookie. It was written as part of a blogging competition with the following prompt (where my chosen ship is Itsuki/Yashiro)
> 
> "You have been cordially invited to a wedding as the plus one for your Ship. It’s supposed to be a fun trip where everyone gets to see each other after a long time apart; instead, things go wild when a freak storm threatens to tear up the venue! Everyone looks to you to save the wedding – wait, why you? You don’t even know the “lucky” couple? Turns out the whole wedding party, including your Ship, is too busy getting ready to tackle the problem. Tell us how you bring the wedding back from the brink!"

“There. Yes that is far superior to your earlier efforts, Aoi”

Yashiro’s serious tone was betrayed only by a subtle smirk that caught Itsuki’s eye. Tying a bow tie was not something Itsuki had had to do before, but Yashiro’s idol career meant he had learnt a few niche skills that Itsuki admired.

“Thank you, Yashiro…I hope you still have time to get ready yourself. Your performance will certainly be breathtaking, but it’s important to prepare properly. Here, I’ll fetch you a snack whilst you get changed”

Yashiro’s enthusiasm for this wedding perplexed Itsuki. He had never seen him as the romantic type. I mean his focused demeanour gave away very little of what lay underneath. He had also never pictured him as a wedding singer. He had appeared on stages around the world after all. But he jumped at the chance to sing here. Or nodded and smiled slightly, indicating to Itsuki that this was important to him.

Considering the betrothed had never met Itsuki, he was chuffed at being able to stay at the venue. I guess being the plus-one of the evening’s entertainment had extra perks. Plus this would be a good chance to meet up with their friends. Since taking a sabbatical from Fortuna Entertainment to manage Yashiro’s tour, Itsuki hadn’t seen much of the others.

Rummaging around in the mini-bar, he pulled out a Forestberry Jamwich. From his plaintive expression, Itsuki knew that this wasn’t what Yashiro had been hoping for. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back” he declared with a knowing smile, and snuck out in search of the venue’s kitchen.

Making his way through the venue, Itsuki caught a glimpse of the preparations. Wooden walkways covered a lake adorned with lily pads, and ribbons hung from decorated wooden posts. The paths led to a central area where a marquee was being set up. His eyes wandered until the sky itself attracted his attention. It had been an overcast morning, but now a swirling cloud was amassing. It looked threatening, almost malevolent. Surely this was not another wave of trouble from the Idolosphere? Whether it was weather or mirages, Itsuki did not like it.

Rain began to fall. Not too heavy, just enough to cause the raising of a few umbrellas. Deciding to speed up his errand, Itsuki dashed to the kitchen and rustled up a vegetable-bean baguette for them to share and made his way back only to discover that Yashiro was not there. Sighing, Itsuki dropped the baguette on Yashiro’s bedside table and headed out to find him.

Before he could even get out the door, a flash of light lit up the room and thunder boomed. This was not good. Another bolt of lightning cracked open the sky. This was not good at all.

Not even having time to pick up his phone, he ran out and was met with concerned faces. “Itsuki-kun!!!” Tsubasa yelled, water dripping from her clothes. Many rushed towards him dripping wet, most of the Fortuna gang included. To his slight concern Touma appeared to only be wearing one shoe.

With a roll of his eyes Itsuki instructed them to finish getting ready. Once again it was up to him to save the day, or else the happy couple would never be wed and Yashiro wouldn’t get to sing.

His first thought was the obvious one – why not move it indoors? But there wasn’t a room big enough. How about a pool party theme wedding? The venue was after all built above water. Perhaps not. Experience told him water based activities are best avoided to maintain dignity.

Just how could he keep this wedding afloat?

Then another idea materialized. He half-remembered an article about using a giant wind machine to move clouds out of the path of a concert. He didn’t have a giant wind machine, but the venue, being in the location of the old Daitou TV station, did have an entrance to the idolosphere. What if he could send a burst through the idolosphere entrance to displace the storm? No time to think, he ran towards the idolosphere entrance and happily found two familiar faces on the other side.

“We knew that you’d come” the mysterious mirage Navarre said solemnly.

“Nice to see you too. You know why I’m here and we don’t have much time!” Itsuki turned to address his own mirage “Chrom! Is this possible? Can we send a magical attack through the entrance into the real world to destroy the storm?”

“We’ll see!” Chrom smiled and turned to address Navarre.

“I think Force would be the best element for this task, I believe you have something appropriate?”

With a simple nod, Navarre rose up and growled – “Gale Strike!” – a heavy attack fired from his sword at an upward angle. It hit the glowing entrance and appeared to be sucked through.

“Did it work?” Itsuki yelled

“Only one way to find out!” Chrom gestured towards the entrance. “Right! Thank you, both!” Itsuki ran towards the entrance, only stopping as Navarre called after him:

“Itsuki! It is nice to see you and master Yashiro…getting along so well. Wish him well for me.”

Itsuki nodded and stepped through. He was now a little disheveled, but to his amazement the sun now shone down and the guests were hurrying to their seats. Just as the music began, Itsuki took his seat. ”Glad you could make it, Aoi” Yashiro whispered as the guests rose.

Vows, speeches, champagne and dancing followed and Yashiro’s performance had everyone screaming with delight. After shepherding his friends safely back to their rooms, Itsuki crept back to his where Yashiro was sleeping. Smiling contentedly, he noticed his phone on the bedside table next to Yashiro’s half-eaten baguette. Opening the Topic app he found a message awaiting him. It contained but two words “Arigato, Aoi” and an elegant red rose sticker. Glancing at Yashiro he took a deep breath and lay down, drinking in the peace and quiet


End file.
